


Lavellan Love

by dammit_solas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2016, OC Kiss 16, Oc love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit_solas/pseuds/dammit_solas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of kisses for OC Kiss Week and Femslash February. Revas Lavellan smooching several of my friends' OCs.</p><p>NSFW kisses are marked with (NSFW) in the chapter name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aisha (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features [rightinthevhenan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthevhenan)'s ([tumblr](http://right-in-the-vhenan.tumblr.com/)) Aisha Lavellan

Spread out over the dewy grass, with stars reflecting in her lavender eyes and her face contorted in pleasure, Aisha embodies a beauty that steals her breath away.

Revas bites her lip as she slides her gaze down the other elf’s body, appreciating the way her bronze skin catches the light of the distant campfire as she arches her back, grinding against her hand. Bending her head, Revas draws the tight peak of a nipple between her lips, grinning around it when she is rewarded with a tremulous gasp; one that turns into a quiet moan when she drags her tongue over the nub and swirls the pad of her thumb over her clit simultaneously.

“Creators…”

Revas chuckles as she lifts her head to look at her lover again; eyes closed, lips parted, with a halo of creamy hair framing her face, she looks like a goddess. Heart leaping at the sight, Revas leans in, close enough to see the flecks of gold amidst the purple of Aisha’s eyes when they flutter open, gazing at her intently. She draws in a shaky breath before crooking the fingers nestled between her lover’s thighs, slanting their mouths together to drink in the moan that follows.


	2. Karis & Adahlen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features [warsonghold](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saybah)'s ([tumblr](http://warsonghold.tumblr.com/)) Karis Lavellan, and her baby Adahlen

The room is quiet when Revas enters it, the only sounds the rustle of leaves and the soft twitter of songbirds that float in through the open windows. Light filters through the curtains softly, bathing the space in hues of gold and shadows that dance with the breeze. A bed stands at the center of it all; a cocoon of mid-morning light, overflowing with pillows and blankets.

She turns to smile up at Athras.

“Thank you.”

The man bends his head in acknowledgement, glancing into the room briefly before ducking through the doorway again.

“I will be by shortly,” he says, already turning away from her; Revas suspects his haste is less to do with her presence and far more likely an unconscious effort to return to his family sooner. She chuckles under her breath, shaking her head as she closes the door behind her gently.

“Karis?”

“Over here,” a gentle voice replies from the bed, and a red-haired head peeks out from behind the mountain of bedding. “Come say hello.”

Revas approaches, her steps soft, coming to a halt by the side of the bed as the sight that greets her steals her breath momentarily.

“He’s so… tiny.”

Karis laughs softly, running a single finger over the baby’s nose before turning to look at her once more.

“He is. Come,” she says, patting the mattress in invitation. Revas sits down gingerly, careful not to jostle them.

“Isn’t he perfect?” Karis asks, smiling down at her son as she smooths a wrinkle on his tunic.

“Yes,” Revas breathes, eyes roaming the small elf’s sleeping form, from tiny little toes to the shock of red hair on his head. “Perfect.”

Roused by their quiet conversation, the boy shifts, his hands coming up to grasp at Karis blindly. His eyes flutter open, their light green gaze fixing onto Revas as he drifts back into waking.

“This is Mamae’s friend, da’lath,” Karis says. “Say hello to Revas.”

Revas smiles at the boy, leaning closer to get a good look at him. The boy’s eyes widen, and for a moment she thinks she has frightened him, but then he breaks into giggles, a big smile stretching across his lips as he reaches out to her. Heart beating fast, Revas leans in, pressing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Savhalla, Adahlen.”

She raises her head to look at Karis. Though tired, the young woman looks happier than she has ever seen her; there is colour in her cheeks and a smile constantly on her lips. Love swelling inside her, Revas leans in to press a kiss to her friend’s cheek as well.


	3. Nahris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring [snidy](http://snidy.tumblr.com/)'s Nahris Lavellan
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://dammit--solas.tumblr.com/post/138927493839/nahris)!

Revas closes her eyes, breathing in deeply as she lets the tension drain from her shoulders. The scent of flowers is heavy on the crisp evening air, reminding her of home. Of nights spent camping under the stars, surrounded by wildflowers that do not grow this far south. For a moment, Revas entertains the idea of sleeping amongst the bushes; for all the comforts that the nearly restored Skyhold has to offer, the garden remains her one refuge, offering peace in a time that holds so little of it. 

She does not hear footsteps, their sound muffled by the grass, but becomes aware of a presence beside her when she hears a quiet sigh. She glances to her right, but Nahris isn’t looking at her, eyes trained somewhere beyond the horizon instead. There is tension on her brow, a weariness that speaks of long days spent travelling under the sun, but her posture is relaxed, her breathing even and soothing in the growing darkness.

Revas turns her gaze back towards the sky, settling into the comfortable silence between them. Carefully, she reaches out her hand; a gentle question, a tentative request that, when met with a warm palm pressing against her own, brings a slight flush to her cheeks. An uneven sigh escapes her and she laces their fingers together, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the feel of Nahris’ skin against hers. Turning her eyes to the other woman again, she can see a slight smile hiding in the corners of the Inquisitor’s eyes. The sight tugs up the corners of Revas’ mouth as she allows herself a moment to simply look.

Dark brown hair frames her face in rivulets that gleam in the evening light. Parts of it fall over her eyes, obscuring them from sight, and Revas feels a sudden urge to reach out and push it back. To look into those eyes, blue and green and brown and beautiful, as she tangles her fingers in wavy hair; to watch them flutter shut, and hear a sharp intake of breath just before their lips meet.

Revas’ grip tightens as her heart beats a staccato in her chest. She raises their joined hands, tentative at first, then determined; presses a kiss onto the back of Nahris’ hand as the other woman turns to meet her gaze, eyes a little wide despite the smirk on her lips.

“I missed you,” Revas says, lips brushing over soft skin with each syllable as she regards the Inquisitor, and there it is: a tremulous exhale, let out as a wall falls before her eyes. One of many, she knows, but Revas is a patient woman.

“I missed you too,” the other woman admits, slightly hesitant, and Revas can’t help the little laugh of giddy relief that pushes past her lips as she steps closer, letting go of Nahris’ hand to brush fingers across her brow.

“Good,” she says, serious once more as she draws the corner of her lip between her teeth. Warmth blooms in the pit of her stomach as Nahris’ eyes fall to her mouth, and Revas teeters on the edge of action, suspended in a moment that seems to stretch on forever, until she looks up to meet the other woman’s gaze again.

A hand, curling around the length of Revas’ braid and tugging her forward; a soft breath, blooming against her lips. Eyelids fluttering shut and a breath, taken in sharply - hers, rather than Nahris’, but she can’t bring herself to care as soft lips finally press against her own. Lightly at first, the barest brush of skin on skin, causing Revas’ breath to hitch again. Then stronger, more determined, mouths slanting together in a kiss that turns fierce.

Teeth tease her lower lip and Revas groans, mouth falling open in invitation. Her head spins, begging for air as she drowns herself in the embrace, in the taste of red wine and the scent of citrus. She sinks her fingers into Nahris’ hair, pulling her closer still. Warm hands travel down Revas’ sides and she sighs into the kiss.

Revas pulls back slowly, heart pounding in her ears as she opens her eyes and loosens her grip, palms trailing down to rest on Nahris’ shoulders as she smiles down at her. There is a delicious fullness to her just-kissed lips as they pull up in an answering grin.

“I missed you,” Revas breathes, and Nahris laughs, arms wrapping more fully around Revas’ waist.

“You said that already,” she says, a tremble of mirth in her husky voice that sends a pleasant shiver down Revas’ spine.

“Did I?” The question comes out as a whisper, as she leans in again.

“Mhm,” Nahris murmurs, and Revas can feel her lips quirking upwards as she pulls her into another kiss.


End file.
